This Core facility is the administrative structure of the Liver Research Center. The activities include all scientific and administrative supervisory functions of the Center and its administrative leadership, including the organization and supervision of Core facilities, the planning and scheduling of the enrichment program and the review of individual pilot feasibility projects. All fiscal records and accounts for the Core's Pilot Projects are fully computerized and analysis sheets are now distributed electronically to principal investigators on a monthly basis. The Core provides administrative support for the Executive Committee (Drs. Boyer, Cheng, Flavell, Garcia-Tsao, Groszmann, Nathanson and Strazzabosco) as well as organizing and facilitating Liver Center seminars including visiting speakers and annual meetings of the External Advisory Board.